The Familiar Dragon
by Dario Soto
Summary: On his way to school, Gohan is teleported to the word of the Familiar of Zero where he is to become Louise's familiar. Wil he find a way home or stay there and be force to become Louise's slave?
1. A Strange Familiar!

**This will be my first Familiar of Zero/Dragonball z crossover. I had the idea about it when I was reading the Harry Potter/Dragonball Z crossovers. So if no one had the Familiar of Zero/Dragonball z crossover ideas yet, I might as well be the first one! So, here we go, my fanfiction story of The Familiar of Zero/Dragonball z! Oh and by the way; SSJ5-Gohan, if you are reading this, this is dedicated to you! Enjoy!**

Prologue

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

After the Cell Games, Gohan continued his home-school studies with his mother until he felt ready to attend to a regular school. Years later, as Gohan was getting ready for his first day at Orange Star High School, he was stopped by his mother Chi-Chi, and his little brother Goten.

"Sweetheart!" Chi-Chi said "You forgot your lunch!"

Gohan turned to her, got the bag from her and said in a cheerful way "Thank, mom!"

Chi-Chi admired her son, and said "Aww, look how much you grown. You look so much like you father."

Gohan laughed for a bit and said "Nay, Goten looks like dad."

Goten then said in an innocent way "See you after school, big brother!"

"See you later," Gohan said, "NIMBUS!"

Suddenly, a yellow cloud appeared before Gohan as he sat on it. When he waved good-bye, he started to fly off in the distance. As he was passing through the mountains, he thought to himself; no more Cell, no more villains, just him and his normal life. Or so he thought.

Meanwhile…

_(Familiar Zero Universe)_

At the Tristain Academy of Magic; a ceremony was taking place where every second year students are to use their magic to summon their familiars. Although they were many skilled nobles (another name for wizards), there was one noble whose magic was far below average. This noble was name Louise Vallière. Because of her lack of magic, every student in the academy called her 'Louise the Zero'. When it was her turn to summon a familiar, every student started to make fun of her.

"Look, its Louise the Zero!"

"I wonder what familiar she's going to summon."

"I hope it is as lame as her."

Louise started to become irritated when she was hearing those comments behind her back. When she approached Professor Colbert, the one in charge of the ceremony, she was ready to perform her summoning.

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

When Gohan was approaching Satan City, he jumped off of Nimbus and descended to the ground.

"Thanks, Nimbus!" Gohan said, "I'll see you after school!"

Once he landed on the ground; he saw a billboard of Hercule Satan, the one who supposedly defeated Cell, showing a peace sign and had the words 'Satan City' across the billboard.

Gohan started to laugh and said to himself "I can't believe they have a city named after him! I bet my father is having a laugh at this. I guess it's for the best, 'Goku and Gohan Town' isn't a good name."

He then started to run towards his new high school ready for anything that would be thrown at him.

_(Familiar Zero Universe)_

As Louise was getting ready for her summoning, she still heard negative comments behind her back.

She turned to them and yelled "Shut up! You'll see! I'll summon a familiar better then all of you!"

Having enough of this, she decides to something desperate.

She raised her wand and began to chat _"Spirits of the Universe, hear my voice! Bring forth my familiar! Bring me the most powerful, skillful, and beautiful being in this universe!"_

Suddenly, a blue circular magic circle appeared around her and blue dust danced around her body.

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

As Gohan was running towards his new school, he looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late.

"Aw man," he whined, "At the rate I'm going, I'm going to be late."

He then stopped for a second, looked around and started to run faster. At this rate, he'll be there with no trouble! Suddenly, a giant green hole appeared before him a few feet away from him. He stopped just in time to observe this weird portal.

"What is this?" Gohan thought to himself.

Even though he saw crazy stuff in the past as a child, this was something new to him. As he poke it, it sends waves outwards. Thinking its fun, he stuck his left hand into the hole to see what happens. But when he tried to pull it out, he couldn't pull it out. He dropped his bag and tried to pull it out with all his might. However, instead of pulling out, he was being force into the portal. As he entered the portal, he felt as he was falling into a dark abyss with no end.

"What's going on?" Gohan yelled as he fell into the abyss.

_(Familiar Zero Universe)_

Once Louise began to perform her summoning, there was a huge explosion that sends a cloud of dust everywhere.

"I did it again," Louise told herself.

As all the student and Professor Colbert started to cough and the students resume their negative comments.

"She did it again!"

"Why does every time she uses magic, she always ends up blowing things up?"

When the dust cleared, they saw something unusual. They saw a man wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, a black vest, red pants and black shoes. When he stood up while sitting down, he had spiky black hair and black eyes. His reaction seems very curious yet unusual.

Louise looked at him in a bratty way and said "What are you doing here, commoner?"

_(Gohan's POV)_

When Gohan opened his eyes, he saw a young girl with long pink hair and pink eyes. From the looks of it; she was wearing a uniform that contained a white dress shirt, a black cape, dark blue skirt with black pantyhose and black dress shoes.

As he looked around he thought to himself "Where am I? How did I get here? Who is this girl?"

He saw her talking to a middle-age man who was bald with brown hair on his side of his head and had blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue robe with long sleeve, dark blue pants and shoes and was holding a long wooden staff on his left hand. Gohan didn't understand what they were saying, it was like they were they were talking in a different language.

_(Louise's POV)_

"Why is there a commoner interrupting the ceremony?" Louise demanded.

Every student also question that and were also wondering that.

Professor Colbert then said "This can't be right, unless…"

Everyone then figured why a commoner was here, he was Louise's familiar!

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Louise summoned a commoner to be her familiar!"

Everyone started to laugh hysterically when another student said "That's what we expect from Louise the Zero!"

Louise started to turn red and said "I want a redo! There's no way this commoner could be my familiar!"

With a shock expression, Colbert said "Louise, it's against the rules to redo. If you do, then you will be expelled!"

Having no choice, she had to complete the contract. She bends over towards Gohan's face, ready to seal the contract.

_(Gohan's POV)_

"What is she doing?" Gohan thought to himself.

When Louise leans towards him, she kisses him in the mouth. He couldn't believe that he was getting his first kiss from a girl he barely knows! When they stopped kissing, Gohan felt a burning sensation all over his body. Even though he's suffered through worse, this sensation was coming fromwithin his body!

"What's going on?" Gohan asked himself, "What did she do to me?"

He then holds his right arm and a weird symbol appeared in his right hand. After that burning sensation, he fainted backwards and landed on his back.

Professor Colbert noticed Gohan's hand and said to himself "That symbol, it looks so familiar."

Later that night; when Gohan opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a room with candles lit all over the placed. He also noticed that he was lying on a bed, a king size to be exact. When he got up, he saw the girl from earlier sitting next to him.

Gohan then said "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place?"

Having enough of her familiar's noise making, Louise said "Will you stop making noise! I don't know what you are babbling about, but I'll shut you up!"

She then got her wand and began to chant some words. All of a sudden, there was a mini explosion that caused Gohan to fall on his back again.

When he got back up, he said in a whining way "Ow, why did you do that?"

Understanding his language, Louise said "You…can speak?"

Gohan then replied "I can understand you? But, why now?"

"I tried to use the 'Silence Spell'," she said, "But it just made it worse."

"Ok," Gohan said, "Where am I? Where's Satan City?"

Louise looked confuse and said "Satan City? What are you talking about commoner?"

Gohan then said "What is this place?"

Louise turned her back on him and said "You are at Tristain Academy of Magic, a school full of nobles like me. I'm surprise that…"

When she turned back, Gohan was gone.

She yelled for a bit and said "Where is he?"

In the hallways, Gohan tried to find a way out of this building somehow. As he was running through the hallways, he saw two figures up ahead. One of them looked like a girl who had brown hair and was wearing the same thing a Louise, except she had a brown cape. The other figure was young man whose name is Guiche de Gramont. He had blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a white dress shirt, a black cape, dark purple pants and black dress shoes. He also had a red rose in his left hand.

As Gohan was close to him, Guiche said in a dauntless tone "Well, aren't you Louise's familiar?"

Ignoring the question, Gohan said "Do you know a way out of here?"

Guiche replied "Sure: just go up ahead, take the stairs on the left down, make a right until you past the fountain and just keep going ahead."

"Thanks!" Gohan said as he left.

After a few seconds, Louise showed up and demanded "Where's my familiar?"

Guiche let out a sigh of depression and said "Follow me, I know where he is."

Once Gohan went down the stairs, he ran across the hallway trying to find the fountain the blonde guy said. When he found it, he ran towards it and was about to run around it. Without knowing the floors were slippery; he trips, falls face first and slides towards the edge of the fountain. As he got up and rubs his head and face, he heard a girl's laughter near him. When he saw who was laughing he saw that it was, it was Kirche Zerbst. She had fiery red hair, dark brown skin, and brown eyes. She had the same uniform as Louise, except that she had the top of her collar shirt unbutton to show the skin of her 'assets'.

Next to her was another girl who was named Tabitha Orléans. She looked like a quiet girl who had short, aqua blue hair and light blue eyes. She also had the same uniform as Louise and was holding a book on one hand while a giant staff on the other.

As his face turned red from the embarrassment, he got up and made his way for the door.

Looking at Gohan, Kirche said in a charming way "Looks like Louise's familiar is funnier than I thought. Don't you agree, Tabitha?"

Tabitha just relied in a relaxed way "Sure."

Out of nowhere, Louise and Guiche appeared and Louise said "Have you seen my familiar?"

Kirche looked at her and said "My, my, my. Having troubles with you familiar already?"

"Shut up!" Louise yelled.

As Gohan got outside and looked around, he was in for a surprise! When he looked back, he saw a giant castle that he never seen before. When he looked towards the walls across the castle, he assumes that there were walls that surrounded the castle. Suddenly, his body started to float in mid-air and was completely off the ground. His body started to move side to side making him dizzy.

"What going on here?" Gohan asked in a confused way.

On the ground, Guiche was using his rose to levitate Gohan and moving him side to side.

As he was doing that, Louise walked next to him and yelled "Stop doing that! Are you trying to get him sick?"

Guiche laughed and said "I thought that was the idea."

Gohan looked back and said "Someone, stop this!"

When he looked towards the sky, and saw the most shocking thing yet. He saw two moons: one red and one blue!"

"What is this place?" Gohan asked himself, "What did I get myself into?"

Meanwhile in the office of Professor Colbert, he was looking through books to see what symbol he saw on Gohan's hand. When he found it, he was in shock.

"It can't be!" he said to himself, "The seal of Gandalfr!"


	2. The Next Day

**Okay, I chance the part were Gohan actually believes in magic. That is the only chance I'm doing for this chapter.**

Chapter 1

Minutes later, Louise had Gohan tied up in chains to pin him down. Although Gohan could break out of the chains with ease, he still needed more information of where he is and how he got here. When he tried to sense his friends and family, he couldn't sense any of their ki energies at all. Until he has the necessary information, he'll brake out of the chains.

Louise kept on yelling "That's was extremely rude! You can't just run out like that from your master!"

"Master?" Gohan asked, "What is going on here? Who are you?"

Louise replied "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. I am a second year student at Tristan Academy of Magic. And you are my familiar."

Gohan then asked "Familiar?"

"In other words; my servant," Louise said.

"Servant?" Gohan asked in a shocked way.

Louise then observed him and said "You look different than another commoner I've seen. Who are you?"

Gohan replied "My name is Gohan Son."

"Gohan?" Louise asked, "What kind of name is that?"

Ignoring the question, Gohan said "How did I get here?"

Louise replied "I thought I told you, I used magic summoned you."

"Magic?" Gohan thought, "There's no such thing a magic."

Then again, after using the Dragonballs couple of time, magic might actually exist. After all, the Dragonballs are a form of magic.

He then said "So…how do I get back home?"

Louise replied "You can't. You are bound to my contract and can't return home. Whether you like it or not, you are my familiar."

Gohan's mouth dropped.

"_You have got to be kidding me!" _he thought, _"What am I suppose to do now?"_

He then saw Louise yawn and she started to take her clothes bit by bit.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Gohan said in an embarrassed way, "You're not going to change in front of me, are you?"

Louise just said "Why? You're my familiar, it's not like I would care."

When she changed into here pajamas, that contained a pink gown, she was about to go to bed until Gohan said "Wait. Can I least get out of these chains?"

Louise let out a sigh of depression and said "Fine. Let me just…"

Suddenly, only using part of his strength, he spread his arms out and broke the chains off. Louise was stunned to see a commoner breaking the chains off like toothpicks.

"Y-Y-You can break free?" Louise asked in a shocked way.

Gohan looked at her in a witless way and replied "I could have broken free after you put them on."

Her mouth dropped and said "What kind of commoner are you?"

Gohan laughed as he rubbed his head and said "I'm as normal as you think."

He couldn't tell her that he is a Saiyan, if so, how can she believe that his is half alien and half human? To be safe, it would be best to keep it a secret.

Louise yawned again and said "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

When she got into bed, Gohan said "Wait, where am I going to sleep?"

He pointed to a corner where Gohan saw a pile of straws. He couldn't believe what was happening to him! As Gohan slept in the corner with the cold air breezing through him, he was starting to miss home already.

The next morning, as Gohan woke up, he saw Louise already dressed in her uniform.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked as he yawned.

Louise looked at him and said "WE are going class."

As Gohan whined, she said "But first, we are going to get some breakfast."

Already on his feet, Gohan said "Alright, I'm starving!"

Minutes later, Gohan and Louise entered the Grand Hall where there were three LONG tables. As Louise and Gohan walked in the middle table, there were students who were talking behind Louise's back. When Louise stood in front of her chair, Gohan was behind her amazed by the room's interior design

"Wow," Gohan said in awe, "This place is amazing."

As Louise coughed loud, Gohan looked at her and thought _"What's wrong with her? Is she sick or something?"_

When she was pointed at the chair in front of her, Gohan got the idea to pull the chair out so that she can sit in it. Once she took her seat, Gohan sat next to her and saw all the delicious, elegant food on the table.

"Oh wow," he said, "I can't believe all this food! I hope that…"

When he looked at Louise once more, her face was all ashamed. Before Gohan could ask what's wrong this time, she pointed down to the floor. When he looked down, he saw a plate with a loaf of bread in it.

"_You have got to be kidding me?"_ Gohan thought in a whining way.

As Louise sat there doing her prayers before she could eat; Gohan sat on the floor, slowly eating the bread from the plate. Not even the loaf of bread could fill his bottomless stomach. After the breakfast, Gohan and Louise walked to her class. Once the both of them took their seats, the new teacher named Ms. Chevreuse was about to teach the class about earth-base magic.

"Okay class," she said, "Today I am going to teach you all how to properly use earth magic."

When she placed a stone on her desk, she got her wand and began to chant words. There was a flash of light and the stone turned gold!

Suddenly, Kirche said in a surprised way "Oh my, real gold!"

Chevreuse replied "No, this may have the appearance of gold, but inside, it is still a stone. Does anyone know why?"

When the room stood quiet, Gohan said out loud "The materials inside the stone contain pieces of brass; an alloy of iron and zinc. With the right mixtures and combination, you can create the appearance of gold."

After he said that, the whole room started to laugh.

One of the students said "You're just a commoner. There's no way that's the answer."

Chevreuse then said "Actually, he's correct."

The whole room, even Louise, gasped at the fact that a commoner answered it correctly.

She then said "For a commoner, you know a lot."

Gohan rubbed his head and said "Where I'm from, we call it science."

Having no idea what he's talking about, Chevreuse said "Alright, who cares to try it?"

When he looks at Louise, she said "How about you, Ms. Vallière?"

The whole room started to panic.

"Ms. Chevreuse," Kirche said in a pleading way, "How about letting someone else do it? I mean, there's a reason she is called 'Louise the Zero'."

Gohan looked at the red-head student and thought_ "Why is she called that? Is it because she can't use magic or something?"_

All of a sudden, Louise said "Alright, I'll do it!"

When she walks to the table where Ms. Chevreuse placed another stone, Louise placed her wand over the stone. As she did that, every student began to cover themselves with anything they could find. Now Gohan was wonder what was going to happen? Suddenly, Louise began to chant the words and the stone began to glow.

"_Huh," _Gohan thought, _"It looks like she's doing it right."_

Meanwhile, in the office of Osmond; he was discussing yesterday's ceremony with his secretary, Ms Longueville.

As she was standing in front of the old man, she said "According to the ceremony; everything went well, except that Ms. Louise Vallière had summon a commoner as a familiar. This has never happen…"

As she continued to talk, a small white mouse was looking underneath her skirt. Osmond then had a sparkle in his eyes and the little mouse replied with a sparkle in its eyes. When the secretary somehow sensed the mouse underneath her, she stomped her foot near the mouse that caused it to scurry to the headmaster.

"Sir," Longueville said, "If you keep on doing that with your familiar, then I'm afraid that I will kill it."

Ignoring her, Osmond said as he rubbed his long beard "Longueville, a familiar is someone who shares your personality and feelings. That is why students are required to do this and you know this."

As he picks his familiar up to floor and near his ears, the mouse began to whisper something in Osmond's ear.

"Oh," Osmond said in a quiet way, "They're white this time?"

Hearing this, Longueville face began to blush and said in a furious way "How dare you use your familiar for something like that! You should be fired for that!"

Osmond then stood up and said in a provoked way "And did you forget who gave you this job in the first place?"

A minute later, Osmond was on the floor with his ass sticking up in the air while he covered his head. At the same time, Longueville was kicking his ass in a furious way.

She then said in a furious way "Don't you ever mention that!"

Osmond then said in a pleading way "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion that caused a mini-earthquake.

"What was that?" Longueville asked.

The headmaster replied "I believe that was Ms. Louise Vallière."

Back at the classroom, Louise did it again. After she performed her spell, she caused yet another explosion that the whole room was covered in smokes. Gohan, not affected by the aftermath, now understands why everyone was afraid of her and why they called her 'Louise the Zero'. It was because she always blows up everything when she tries to cast a spell.

Suddenly; Kirche, who was covered in another student's cape, got up and yelled "I told you! This is what happens when you ask a 'Zero' to do a proper spell!"

An hour after her 'performance', Louise and Gohan were walking through the garden and towards the resting area. At that moment; Gohan was looking at a lot of different familiars, some of them kind of look like the animals back home.

"Why is everyone out there?" Gohan asked.

Louise replied "Today, all the second year students have the day off so that they could interact with their familiars."

She let out a sigh of depression and said "But it seems that you are nothing special, since you're a commoner."

Gohan laughed and thought _"You have no idea."_

All of a sudden; a giant, red salamander appeared out of nowhere and in front of Gohan. As he fell on his ass, he heard a familiar laughter near him. When he looks to see who it was, it was Kirche.

As she laughs, she said "What? You never seen a salamander before?"

Gohan replied as he got up "Not big ones."

Kirche then said "By the way, my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. And this is my familiar Flame. As you can see, I am a fire noble."

Gohan simply smiled and said "Nice to meet you."

However, he was grabbed by Louise away from the fire mage.

"Listen to me!" she demanded, "You stay away from here!"

Once she lets go, she said "Now stay here. I'm going to get something."

After she said that, she began to walk away. When got looks over at the other students, he saw them sitting on elegant tables and chairs. Form the looks of it; it looks like they are having more of a tea party than interacting with their familiars. Suddenly, he felt a bump from behind. When he turned around, he saw a young girl in a maid outfit with short black hair and blue eyes. From the looks of it, she dropped a piece of pie to the floor.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, "Please don't be mad!"

Gohan laughed and said "Why would I be mad at you? It was just an accident."

As the girl picked up the pie from the ground, she smiled and said "If you say so. My name is Siesta."

Gohan replied "My name is Gohan Son."

"I know," Siesta said, "You are Louise's familiar. Everyone around here is talking about you. It is rare that a commoner would be picked to be a familiar."

Gohan tilts his head and said "Commoner? I heard people calling me that, but I don't know what that means."

Siesta explained "A commoner is someone who doesn't use magic. But if someone uses magic, they are nobles."

"Oh," Gohan said, "Now I get it. So, are you a noble too?"

Siesta shook her head and said "No, I am a commoner like you."

Gohan just smiled when she said that. Despite him being Saiyan who uses ki energy, people around here might see it as magic. But Gohan blush at the idea of him being called a noble.

Suddenly, a familiar male voice said "Hey maid, where is my pie?"

When Gohan saw who it was, it was Guiche along with another girl. This girl was name Montmorency Margarita; she had long, curly blonde hair with a red bow on her head, blue eyes and had the same uniform Louise was wearing. It looked like they had their familiar with them; Montmorency had a little yellow frog while Guiche had a giant brown mole near him.

"I'm coming," Siesta said.

Just as she was about to leave, Gohan got the plate from her and said "Let me. I want to talk to him."

"But…" Siesta said.

"It'll be fine," Gohan said.

When Siesta agreed, Gohan got the plate from her and walked towards Guiche and Montmorency.

Before he was near them, Montmorency said to her boyfriend "Guiche, get that thing away from me."

"Why?" Guiche asked, "With those intelligent eyes, the sensual texture of his scales; I know that deep down, it's destined to become my familiar."

"Well then," Montmorency said, "Make sure to keep that thing buried when you're with me."

When Gohan was near the table, he placed the pie on the table and said "Here you go."

Guiche looked at Gohan and said "Oh, you're Louise's familiar."

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "You know, it wasn't nice what you did last night."

"Last night?" Montmorency asked, "Guiche, I thought you said that you were with your familiar last night?"

Becoming nervous, Guiche said "Don't listen to this commoner!"

He then looks at Gohan and said "Why don't you go away?"

Having a confused look, Gohan said "Whatever you say."

As Gohan was walking away form Guiche, he saw the girl who Guiche was with last night. From the looks of it, she was looking around for someone.

When she saw Gohan, she walked up to him and said "Excuse me, but have you seen Guiche?"

Gohan blinked witlessly and said "You mean the one who was with you last might?"

Once that was happening, Guiche saw the two and began to panic. He grabbed Montmorency and started to walk away from them. When she asked him what he is doing, he simply replied that he needed to walk for a bit. Thinking he would get a free getaway, he looked back and saw Gohan and the girl he was with already near them.

When the girl saw Guiche, she said "Oh Guiche!"

A pale look came across Guiche's face and Montmorency said "Guiche, who is that?"

Guiche replied in a panicked way "I-I-I don't know who she is!"

Gohan was confused and said "Yeah you do. Last night; when I was looking a way out of the castle, I saw you with her."

Becoming furious, Montmorency said "You were last with her last night?"

"No, No, No," Guiche said, "I wasn't!"

The girl then said "You lying pig! You have a girlfriend? I thought you were going to be with me!"

"You got it all wrong," Guiche said, "I…"

His was interrupted when the two girl slapped him across his face; one on each side of his face. As the two girls walked away from him, they left him on the floor with two handprints on his face.

Gohan walked up to him in a curious way and said "Are you alright? What happen?"

As Guiche got up, he said in a furious way "I'll tell you what happen…"

He raised his rose towards him and said "You have clearly dishonored me! Thanks to you, not only you disgraced me, but you made two noble ladies cry!"

Gohan then said "I didn't make them cry. They were made at you for lying to them,"

"That does it!" Guiche said, "I challenge you to a duel!"


	3. A Quick Defeat

Chapter 2

_(Dragonball Z Universe)_

After Gohan's disappearance, the Z fighters began to worry where he was. When they tried to sense his energy, it was as if he disappeared off the face of the planet. As Piccolo was searching him, he arrived at Satan City to find him; since that was the last time he sensed his energy. However, his search had come to a close when all he found was Gohan's school bag. When Chi-Chi heard that Gohan disappeared, she went ballistic. However, Bulma had an idea: to collect the 7 dragonballs to wish him back home. Once Goten and Trunks collected all the dragonballs in a short amount of time, Bulma called the dragon. As the skies darkened, Shenron appeared.

"**You have collected all the dragonballs," **Shenron said,** "I will now grant 2 wishes!"**

Chi-Chi then said "I wish for Gohan to come back to us."

As Shenron's eyes glowed, he replied **"You wish has been decline! I cannot bring the one called 'Gohan' back to Earth."**

"What?" Goten asked.

Chi-Chi then said in a furious way "Why the hell not?"

Shenron replied **"The one called 'Gohan' cannot be brought back to Earth: for he is bound to a contract from another universe!"**

"Contract?" Bulma asked, "What kind of contract?"

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere said _"Hey guys!"_

Recognizing the voice, Chi-Chi said "Goku!"

"Daddy!" Goten said.

"_That's right,"_ he said, _"King Kai told me what happened to Gohan."_

King Kai voice then said _"I believe I know what kind of contract Gohan got himself into."_

"You do?" Bulma said, "Mind if you fill us in?"

"_Of course,"_ King Kai said, _"You see, there are laws in the universe that involve not interfering with other existing universe. However, there is one way to mingle with other parallel universes; that is if someone is summon and is bound to a contract. Once a contract agreed and sealed, that person is to stay until the contract is fulfilled. So, I'm afraid Gohan is stuck in that universe until his contract is complete."_

"What?" Chi-Chi said in a furious way, "You mean to tell me that Gohan is stuck somewhere else? Can we at least send someone there to see if he's alright?"

King Kai replied _"I'm sorry. Not even the dragonballs are allowed to do that."_

As everyone sighed, Goku said _"Don't worry Chi-Chi, we'll find him and bring him home."_

King Kai's voice then said _"However, it's going to take some time to actually find him, since there are millions of universes to search for, it might take a long time."_

Becoming furious, Chi-Chi said "Just be sure to bring my baby boy back!"

"_Don't worry, Chi-Chi," _Goku said, _"We'll find him."_

"I hope so," Chi-Chi said in a calming way, "I just hope he's not getting into trouble."

_(Familiar Zero Universe)_

When Guiche declared a duel against Gohan, all the students started to crowd around them.

"A duel?" Gohan asked.

"That's right!" Guiche replied in a stubborn way, "Prepare yourself; we shall meet at Vestry Square to settle this!"

Out of nowhere, Louise walked up to Gohan and said "What did you do this time?"

Gohan scratched his cheek and replied "It looks like I'm going to have a duel with him for somehow disrespecting him."

As he pointed at Guiche, Louise said in a furious way "Apologize to him immediately! If you're lucky, he might forget all this!"

"Apologize?" Gohan asked, "I didn't do anything. He's the one who should be apologizing to the girls for lying to them."

He then looks at Guiche and said "I accept your challenge."

Guiche smiled and said "Very well. Vestry Garden, see you there."

After he said that, he left while the students were excited to se a commoner fighting a noble!

Kirche, who was in the crowd, said "A duel with a commoner? Isn't duels forbidden in the academy."

Tabitha, who was standing next to her, said in a calm way "Only among nobles."

"Gohan!" Louise screamed, "You can't fight Guiche! Not only his is from a family of military history, but there is no chance you'll win! A commoner never wins against a noble before. You'll just be lucky to only get a few broken bones!"

Gohan just smiles at her and said "Don't worry; nothing is going to happen to me."

He then turns to a nearby student and asked "Where is Vestry Garden?"

The student pointed to his left side and replied "It's just over there."

When Gohan thanked him, he rushed towards the spot.

"I can't believe him!" Louise yelled, "Why can't he be told what to do! Hey, wait up!"

The student laughed and said in an excited way "oh, this is going to be good!"

Meanwhile in the office of the headmaster, Professor Colbert had made a shocking discovery. As he entered the office he immediately walked up to Osmond's desk and placed a book on his desk.

"Professor Colbert," Osmond said, "Why is so important that you have to barge in?"

Colbert opened the book and showed him the symbol that was on Gohan's hand.

"Headmaster," Colbert said, "I saw this symbol on Ms. Vallière's familiar. I think you know what it means."

As the headmaster gasped, he turned to his secretary and said "Ms. Longueville, would you mind if you excuse us?"

Once she agreed, she left the office only leaving Mr. Colbert and the headmaster.

"You think the legend is coming true?" Colbert asked in shocked way, "The legend of the Gandalfr?"

Osmond replied "I'm not sure. But this familiar, he is something else."

"What do you mean?" Colbert asked.

"You don't feel it?" the headmaster asked, "The strange aura in the air? It is somehow emitting from the boy's body."

(Since nobles use magic, they can also sense magic like Gohan sensing Ki energy. However, in this story, only the powerful nobles could sense magic.)

Colbert then said "So…you think this boy is not a commoner?"

There was a moment of silence when Osmond said "Let's find out, for he is about to engage into a duel with Guiche de Gramont."

"What?" Colbert said, "Duels are forbidden in this academy, and you know it!"

"Yes," Osmond said as he took out a crystal orb, "Forbidden among nobles, not among commoners. However, this 'commoner' is quite interesting. Now, let us watch the duel, it's about to begin."

At Vestry Garden, Gohan was stretching his body before he was going to fight Guiche. In Guiche's mind, he was thinking that this would be a quick duel. However, he doesn't know what he's about to get himself into. As the students gathered around the two duelists, Siesta was off to the side worrying about Gohan. She barely knows Gohan yet she is terrified about what will happen to him.

Just near Gohan, Louise said in a demanding way "Gohan, stop this! I told you that you don't have a chance against him!"

Off to the side, Guiche said "You should listen to her. Tell you what: if you beg on your knees, I might spare your life."

Gohan looked at him in a serious way and said "Sorry, but I would rather get slap by the girls than to beg for my life to you."

Becoming furious, Guiche said "You'll regret that! Prepare yourself!"

As Gohan was in his fighting stance, he said "Alright, let's go. Hit me will all you got."

Guiche said "Very well."

He raised his rose towards him and said **"Bronze Golem Valkyrie!"**

When a petal flew off from his rose and into the ground, a 6' armor appeared in front of him. The armor had light green metal, his helmet had wings on it and it had a long halberd in its left hand.

"What the?" Gohan said in a confused way, "You're not going to fight me with your fists?"

Guiche laughed and said "I would not lower myself to the level."

Just near Gohan, Louise said "Gohan, please surrender! You have no chance against a noble."

Gohan looks at her and said "Is this how nobles fight?"

Without him noticing, the Bronze Valkyrie charges at Gohan with its right fist ready to hit him. When Louise was about to warn him, the bronze knight landed a direct hit on Gohan's face! As everyone gasped, Siesta looked away so that she can't see Gohan being knocked down while Louise covered her mouth in despair. As Guiche laughed in the distance, he noticed something odd. The impact from his Bronze Valkyrie should have knocked him down, but instead, he was still standing. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and the knight's right fist started crumble to the ground! Everyone, including Guiche, was all stunned that the bronze knight's hand was completely shattered by Gohan's face!

When Gohan saw the knight, he said like nothing happen "Alright, here I go."

As Gohan leaped in the air, he swung his right leg and destroyed the bronze knight's helmet right off. Once the armor fell to the floor, Guiche began to panic and summoned ten more bronze knights. When all the knights charged at Gohan, he began to take them out one by one. As the first two swung their halberd at Gohan, he jumped up into the air and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick that destroyed their helmets. Once he landed on the ground, one knight was standing his left and right side of his body. When the knights swung their right fists, Gohan ducked and let the knights hit each other in the helmets. In a split second, Gohan punched the knight on his right with his left fist and then swung it to the other knight in a bottom fist strike. As soon as the two knights fell to the floor with broken armor, three more charged at him with the top of their halberd pointing at him. He then picked up the knight armor next to him and hurled it at the oncoming knight and knocked them to the floor. As the last three were guarding Guiche, Gohan disappeared then reappeared in front of Guiche. As Guiche was wondering how he appeared when his knights were still there, the knights began to crumble and fell to the ground.

While Guiche was quivering in fear, Gohan said "You should give up. You have no chance against me."

Guiche then let out a groan and said "Never!"

Suddenly, his rose turned into a sword with a green handle and the blade was 3 feet long. As Guiche swung his sword Gohan, he was dodging the swings with ease. As everyone stood there in awe, Siesta was impressed to see a commoner actually winning against a noble. Louise on the other hand was both amazed and furious at Gohan. Not only the fact he disobeyed her commands, he was actually making a fool out of Guiche.

"_I can't believe he's winning!"_ Louise thought to herself.

Once Guiche delivered a powerful swing downward on him, Gohan simply caught it with his right index and middle. Everyone was shocked to see a commoner catching a sword with their fingers! With a slight movement, Gohan broke the sword in half and caused Guiche to fall to the floor.

As Gohan threw to blade away, he said "Do you surrender?"

By this time, Guiche was scared out of his mind and replied "Yes…I surrender."

After he said that, everyone cheered wildly. Siesta smiled at Gohan for winning the duel.

As Gohan looked around, he thought _"That was fast. I didn't even use all my power. Oh well."_

Louise then walked up to him and said in a wicked way "You idiot! Never, I repeat, NEVER do anything like that again, you hear!

Gohan replied in a nervous way "I'm sorry, but he started it."

"And what was all that?" Louise said, "All that fighting, you know you could have gotten killed like that!"

"But I'm alive," he said, "It's not like…"

She then gives Gohan a hard left kick into his shine area and he begins to cry in pain. As everyone looked at him in a unimpressed way, Louise walked away from him. Once she was out of sight, he began to let out tears of pain and holds her left foot.

In pain, she thought _"What the hell! His leg is like a brick wall! I almost broke my foot!"_

Back at Gohan, Siesta walked up to him and said "Gohan, congratulation on your win."

Gohan, finally over his pain, said "No problem."

"You might as well be the first commoner to win against a noble," she said, "You really are strong."

Gohan rubbed his head and said "It was nothing. I'm just glad he learned his lesson."

Meanwhile back at the headmaster's office, Osmond and Colbert saw the entire fight and were impressed with Gohan's abilities.

"Amazing," Colbert said in a stunned way, "He manages to defeat Guiche in a duel. His abilities are really something else."

Osmond then said "I don't know. It seems like he wasn't using all his strength."

Y-You mean he was holding back?" Colbert asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Osmond said, "But he really is something else since he defeat a noble with ease. Most commoners would have been beaten down or even hospitalized, but not him."

"What do you think headmaster?" Colbert asked, "Since he has the symbol of the Gandalfr…"

Osmond then said in a quiet way "Silence professor. We don't want anyone else to find out about this. We have to keep this a secret until the time is right. Until then, watch over the boy."

As Colbert agreed, he grabbed the book and left the room. Once Colbert left the room, Osmond began to focus on the Gandalfr and how it is connected to Gohan.

"_Why now?"_ he thought to himself,_ "After a long time, why is the Seal of the Gandalfr appearing now?"_


	4. The Flaming Kirche

**Sorry for that extremely LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG, LLLOOONNNGGG wait! It's just that I was so busy with work, college and other stuff that I didn't have time for this story. Anyways, this chapter may not excite you all right now, but hey it's all I got for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was the next morning; Gohan was washing Louise's clothes. Clothes after clothes, Gohan felt tired and sore. Unlike back home, Gohan had to wash Louise's clothes by hand with only a small metal bucket with hot water.

"How did I get myself into this?" he asked in a whining way.

_(Flashback)_

"Gohan!" Louise said in a demanding way as she had a basket full of dirty clothes, "I want you to wash all of this!"

Gohan's mouth dropped and asked "Why do you want me to do that?"

Louise replied "Think of it as a punishment for your actions yesterday. Since you can't follow my demands, then I would have to force you."

There was an awkward moment of silence when Gohan said "Louise, I have a question."

Louise looked at him and said "What is it?"

Gohan replied "How come there are limited nobles here? And why do the commoners have to serve you instead of doing it yourselves?"

Louise, ignoring the question, said "Just hurry up and wash my clothes!"

_(End of Flashback)_

"Well," Gohan said as he sighed, "At least it can't get any worse."

When Gohan returned to Louise's room with the basket of washed clothes, he saw her already dressed. Once he placed the basket down, he said "What now?"

Louise replied "I'm going to get breakfast. After your victory over Guiche, I don't want people around me. So you're on your own, for now."

"What am I suppose to do?" Gohan asked.

Louise replied as she walked out the door "Go and get something to eat."

With an excited look, Gohan said "Alright, I haven't eaten forever!"

He then said "But, where am I going to find some food?"

Louise replied as the two of them were walking down the hallway "Go to the kitchen. I bet that the commoners still have food left over."

There was a moment of silence when Gohan said "Louise, I have a question: Why do you lack magic?"

Louise then said in a furious way "You dare question me about that?!"

Gohan waved his hands and said "No, not at all. It's just that you can't get the right spell."

"For your information," Louise said, "I am trying my best to improve my skills."

Gohan than said "What you need is to control your energy. I know this technique that will help you focus more. I can teach you if…"

Before he could finish, Louise said "The last thing I want is a commoner teaching me something! It will be an embarrassment to see a commoner teaching a noble something!"

Once they were by the fountain; not noticing, Kirche and Tabitha were far away from them and Kirche saw Gohan walking with Louise. In that moment, she began to blush as she kept her eyes on the half-saiyan. A few minutes later, Gohan found the kitchen and saw piles of leftover food. Just near the table, Siesta and the cook were standing near the food thinking what to do with it. The cook was a middle-aged man who had hairy arms, short brown curly hair and was wearing one of those cook outfits.

When Gohan entered the room, the two commoners saw him and Siesta said "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

Gohan replied in a hunger tone "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything for awhile."

The cook then said in a cheerful way "Go ahead and eat anything you want, Our Sword!"

Having no idea what the cook was saying, Gohan immediately rush to the table and started to devour plate after plate of leftover food. As Gohan was consuming everything in sight, Siesta and the cook were both shocked and surprised at Gohan's 'appetite'. Once he was done, Gohan left plates lying every, bones with no meat in it and no sight of food anywhere.

"Oh my," Siesta said, "It would appear that Ms. Vallière hasn't been feeding you."

Gohan just smiled and said "As long as I had my fill, I'm fine."

The cook then said "If you ever need anything, just stop by, Our Sword."

Still having no idea what he was talking about, Gohan just smiled and said "Okay then, I'll see you around then."

Once he left, Siesta also left the room with him, for she was about to go to her normal routine. As they were walking side-by-side, Gohan asked "Why did the cook called me 'Our Sword'?"

Siesta replied "It's because you stood up against a noble. Most commoners would either lose or run away, but you didn't. That's why everyone sees you as an influence."

Gohan just laughed and said "Glad to hear that."

He looked around and sensed that no one was around. His mind is thinking it would be the perfect time to fly around this world and see if his powers could adapt around here.

"Well, Siesta," Gohan said, "I hate to do this, but I have to do something right now. I'll see you around?"

Siesta replied "Sure. See you around, Gohan."

As Siesta was out of sight, Gohan looked around once more and saw no one in sight. With one jump, Gohan soared through the air and flew off in the distance. As he was flying through the air; he saw vast lands of forests, an open lake and a few little villages.

"_This world is amazing," _Gohan thought_, "Almost reminds me of home."_

Just ahead of him, he saw a white castle near the mountains with three towers. He bets that someone royalty lives there. When he flew past a lake, he figured it would be the best place to see how far his powers go. Once he landed near the lake he began to see if he can go Super Saiyan. However, for some strange reason, he couldn't.

"Why can't I go Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked to himself.

As he raised his hands, he fired two blasts of energies into the lake.

"At least I can use my powers," he said, "But why do I feel…strange."

Gohan couldn't tell, but his energy felt different somehow. It was as if his powers were limit somehow. But he didn't mind, after all, this world doesn't seem to be that threatening type. After he finished, he flew back to the Noble Academy. As Gohan looked around, he noticed that the sun was in the middle of the sky. From the looks of it, it was around noon; which didn't bother him at all. When he was approaching the Noble Academy, he tried to sense if anyone was around. When he sensed everyone in the castle, he was relief and landed outside the entrance. When he was about to take a step, he heard a roar near him. As he turned, he saw a huge blue dragon just next to him. Instead of attacking him like any other animals Gohan encountered, the dragon just stood there.

Gohan laughed for a bit and said to himself _"Funny, this dragon reminds me of Icaris."_

All of a sudden, Tabitha appeared out of nowhere and confronted Gohan. When Gohan saw her, he was startled and said "Who are you?"

Tabitha just replied "Tabitha."

"Okay," Gohan said in a awkward way, "So, is this your dragon?"

Tabitha nodded and said "Yes, her name is Sylpheed."

After she said that, she just left with Sylpheed. As Gohan walked back to the academy, he was intercepted by Professor Colbert who had a smile on his face.

"Ah, you're Louise's familiar, aren't you?" he said.

Gohan rubbed his head and said "Yeah that's me. Please call me Gohan."

"Gohan?" Colbert said, "I must say, I have never heard a name like that. Anyways, may I speak with you for a moment?"

When Gohan agreed, the both of them walked to Colbert's lab. Once there, Colbert began to ask questions to Gohan.

"So Gohan," he said, "Tell me: how did you get the seal of the Gandalfr?"

In confusion, Gohan asked "The seal of Gandalfr?"

"Yes," Colbert said as he got Gohan's right hand, "This seal on your hand."

"Oh this," Gohan said, "Yeah, I don't know what it is."

Colbert explained by saying "You see, every familiar has their owner's crest on them. For example, you represent Ms. Vallière with that seal on your hand."

Gohan got the idea of that.

"So tell me," Colbert said, "Where are you from?"

Gohan looked at him and said "Excuse me?"

Colbert replied "From the abilities you demonstrated against Guiche, I presume you are from a world of fighters."

Gohan just laughed and said "No, not really. I use to live in the mountain area with my family. True I use to fight, but now I'm into my studies so that I could become a scholar."

"You don't say," Colbert said, "I must say, I never encounter anyone like you. But answer me this, how did you achieve the abilities you have now?"

"_Oh man!" _Gohan thought, _"I don't want to expose myself too much! I have to lay low!"_

He just laughed and said "I guess I work out a lot."

However, Colbert wasn't convinced. He knew that Gohan was hiding something, but what? The fact that a commoner had show only a partial his strength can only mean that he is holding back. The only question is: Why is he holding back? But he decides to put that aside for now.

"Alright then," Colbert said, "I appreciate our little talk. If you ever need anything, just come by and I'll be happy to help you out."

"Well do," Gohan said, "I'll see you soon."

As Gohan left his lab, he walked down the hallways and started to look around for a bit. Out of nowhere, a student went up to him and said 'Hey, are you Louise's familiar?"

Gohan nodded and the students said as he handed him a large bag "This is for you."

Gohan tilts his head and said "What's this?"

The student replied "This is a bag that contains 1000 gold pieces. Before your fight against Guiche, some students made bets that you were going to lose. But seeing that you won, here is your prize money."

Once the student gave Gohan the bag, they left for their class. Gohan wondrously looked at the bag and thought what was he going to do with this? Not knowing what to do with it, he headed to Louise's room and drop it off. Once he got there and dropped off the bag, there was a huge explosion throughout the castle. Gohan knows only one person who can cause an explosion like that. Instead of going to check if she was alright, he felt tired and decided to take a long nap.

All of a sudden, Louise's voice screamed "Gohan! What are you doing on my bed?!"

As Gohan opened his eyes, he noticed that he was on Louise's bed. He was wondering how he got on the bed. When he saw her, she was already dressed in her pajamas

As he got up, he said "Louise, I was taking a nap. Why did you have to scream?"

Louise replied "It's almost night-time! You have been asleep for hours! Get off of my bed or you won't eat for a week!"

In an instance, Gohan got off the bed so that Louise could sleep. When she was about to lay down, she smelled her bed and it smelled as if something died.

She got her noise and said in a furious way "Have you every taken a bath?!"

Gohan replied "But I don't know where to…"

She then yelled "GET OUT NOW!"

After she said that, Gohan exited the door and Louise slammed it behind him. As Gohan walked down the hallways, he saw Kirche's familiar, Flame in the end of the hallway. When he was about to say something, Flame quickly scurry towards him and grabbed his pants with its mouth. Unfortunately, Flame was having any luck, for Gohan wasn't moving at all.

Gohan looked at Flame witlessly and said "Do you need something?"

As Flame lets go, it was signaling Gohan to follow him. Once Gohan got the idea, he followed Flame. Flame eventually leads Gohan into Kirche's room, where it was almost dark.

When the door behind him closed, a voice said in a seductive way "Well, Well, Well, look at what we have here."

As Gohan looked closer into the dark, he saw Kirche. However, she was dressed in her purple pajamas that were almost see-through. Luckily, she was wearing under garments.

She looked at Gohan in a seductive way and said "You know why you are here?"

When Gohan shock his head, Kirche said "Everyone in the academy calls me 'The Flaming Kirche'. You know why?"

Again, Gohan shock his head as Kirche said "It's because my passion burns through everything I touch."

There was a moment of silence when she said "You still don't get it? I'm in love…with you."

A sudden shock came across Gohan as Kirche came closer to him.

Once she stood in front of him just a few inches away, she said "You know you can't resist this."

When she was about to kiss Gohan, a voice from a nearby window said "Kirche, I am here!"

Gohan looked over Kirche's shoulders to see a male student with blonde hair just appearing in front of the window. Before he could say anything; Kirche took out her wand, pointed it at the student and fired a blast of fire towards the student. Once the student was out of sight, Kirche turned her intention to Gohan.

"Now that's out of the way," Kirche said, "How about we get back to…"

Before she could finish, another male student appeared near the window and said "Kirche, my love! I have come to…"

Just as he was about to finish, Kirche again used her wand to fire the male students away.

She turns to Gohan once more and said "Let me say this once more, I am glad that…"

Out of nowhere, three more male students appeared by the window, demanding for Kirche's attention. As she told them to wait a few hours, the three of them quickly whined. Having out of ideas, Kirche ordered Flame to fire the students away from the window.

Once Flame got rid of the students, Gohan said as he laughed, "I guess you want you're privacy."

There was a moment of silence when Kirche suddenly jumped on Gohan which caused him to fall backwards on his back.

As Kirche gives Gohan a seductive smile, she said "You know, I sometimes have a soft spot for commoners, especially ones who know how to take a girl's breath away."

Once she pressed her chest against his, he began to sweat nervously. All of a sudden, she kissed him in his mouth.

Just as things were going out of hand, a voice out of nowhere said in a harsh way "What exactly is going on here?!"

When to two looked back to see who it was, sure enough, it was Louise!

With a furious look, she said "Gohan…what are you doing here?"

Startled; Gohan got up, waved his hands at her and said in a nervous way "Louise! It's not what it looks like. I was just…"

"Save it!" she yelled, "It looks like you need to be taught a lesson."

She then grabs him by the collar and drags him out of Kirche's room. Minutes later, Louise managed to bring Gohan back to her room, where she was about to scold him once again.

"I still can't believe you actually went into Kirche's room!" Louise screamed, "Out of all the people you had to be with, why did it had to be with that red-headed tramp?!"

Gohan replied "I didn't know she was going to do THAT to me. I thought she needed help or something."

"Don't give me excuses!" she said, "I still can't believe a commoner like you could even get Kirche's attention! I swear it's like every noble you come across always want your attention! I mean, how can I expect to improve myself if you always get in the way."

"Uhh," Gohan said, "Sorry?"

Louise then said "Sorry does not cut it!"

She then looks over at the bag of gold Gohan received from the student and said "Where did you get that bag anyways?"

Gohan replied "Well, a student went up to me and gave me that. He said that that was some sort of bet money when I beat Guiche the other day. I don't know what to do with it."

Louise thought for a moment and said "How about this: we go into the city tomorrow and spent that money on clothes for you. With that you're wearing, it looks like you came from a circus."

As Gohan blushed at that comment, she added by saying "We should also get you a weapon."

Gohan looked at her in a witless way and said "But I can fight fine without one."

Louise quickly replied "What if you go up against someone who is powerful than you?"

"_Highly doubt it,"_ Gohan said in his head.

She continued by saying "You need something to aid you in battle. You may have good fighting skills, but you need a weapon to truly defend yourself. That is why after we find you some clothes, we are going to find a weapon that can be best suited for you. Maybe a sword will do."

When she was ready for bed, she said "And next time I catch you with Kirche, I swear, you will suffer a slow, painful death!"

The warning shut Gohan up. Now he had to be careful who he's friends with. One false move and Louise will make Gohan suffer in a way he can't imagine. Still, he had to get some rest. Starting tomorrow, he was going to get new clothes and a weapon. Gohan still felt uncomfortable having a weapon, since he excelled in his fighting skills, more or else using one. The only time he used a weapon was when he was training with Piccolo for the first time. He only had a sword to defend himself from all the wild creatures that were lurking in the wild. But if it helps him in other ways, he might consider it. However, right now, he needed some sleep. And after that, Gohan past out: waiting for what will happen tomorrow.

6


	5. A Maiden's Call!

**Here we go, the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

As Gohan woke up, he and Louise left the room and headed downstairs towards the stables. Worrying something bad might happen, Gohan asked if it was alright to leave the Academy. Louise replied that it was a weekend, so they had no worries. Once Louise found a horse to ride on, she told Gohan to get on so that they could ride into town. When he got on the horse, the two rode off to the nearest town. Unknown to them, Kirche saw the whole thing and planned to follow them so that she can have a shot at Gohan. An hour later, Gohan and Louise both arrived at Bourdonne Street in search of a store to purchase some clothes for Gohan. Thanks to the money that Gohan won from his duel, there should be enough to buy clothes and a weapon for Gohan.

Once they found what they were looking for, Louise and Gohan entered the store and looked around. As they looked around, they saw different styles to try on. In the end, Gohan had ten different sets of clothes all under 600 gold pieces. It was a pretty good for Louise's point of view, but for Gohan it was pretty much for him. There next stop was the weapon shop where they were going to buy Gohan's weapon of choice; although he didn't actually need one, he still doesn't want to argue with Louise.

As they walked in, the owner said "Ah, welcome to my shop. I see that a noble like you is interested in fine weaponry."

Louise just replied firmly "No, I just want one of the best weapon you have available in this store."

"Oh," the clerk said, "Then I'll be right back."

Once his back was turned, he thought _"I better rip this girl off. She has no clue at all."_

After he ran his thought, he disappeared into the back. As Gohan and Louise looked around, the clerk came back with an astonishing weapon. It was a golden sword that had a 4 foot blade and was decorated with jewels.

"Ohh!" Louise said as she holds the sword, "How much is this worth?"

The clerk replied "That sword was forged by none other than the Gandalfr. Now that will be pricey: 3000 gold pieces."

"3000 gold pieces?!" Louise said, "You could buy a huge mansion with ten acres of land with that kind of money! And we only have 400 gold pieces!"

"Oh," the clerk said as he took back the sword, "Then I have only one weapon that is under 400 gold pieces."

As he put away the sword, he then walked to a corner and pulled out a light grey, dull-looking sword and handed it Gohan. Both Gohan and Louise looked disappointed.

"This is the only weapon that I have for sale," the clerk said, "If you want to buy that, it will be 100 gold pieces."

Louise let out a sigh of disappointment and said "I guess we'll take it."

As she paid the clerk, Gohan still holds the sword in his hands. There was something about this sword that Gohan felt uneasy. He couldn't put his finger on, but it feels…strange to him. His thoughts were interrupted by Louise's constant yelling. Without missing a beat, Gohan placed his newly-bought sword around his back and walked out the store. Minutes later as the clerk was minding his own business, the door opened and Kirche and Tabitha walked in.

As Gohan and Louise were riding on the horse wile carrying his 'stuff', he said "So Louise, tell me more about this place."

Louise replied "Well, to the northeast is Germania: the place is full of barbaric people who love to make people's lives miserable. To the southeast is Gallia: if you want a place to go on vacation, don't go there."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

Louise said "That county if full of assassins and murderers. Next you have the county of Albion: Tristan is currently under threat with them."

Gohan asked "How so?"

"Probably they want the crown," Louise said, "And finally you have the county of Romalia: that is where all the high power comes from."

She then turns to him and said "I thought you know all this? Don't you live anywhere near here?"

Gohan smiles while rubbing his head and said "Didn't I tell you? I told you I'm not from around here."

"Yes I obviously know that," Louise said, "But from what country did you come from?"

Gohan replied "Louise, I'm not from the other countries. Heck, I'm not from around here."

Louise suddenly halted the horse with caused Gohan to bump his head with Louise's.

As Gohan and Louise were rubbing their heads, she said "Wait a minute: you're from another 'universe'?!"

Gohan tilts his head as he was thinking and replied "Well, yeah. I think I told you I wasn't from around here."

Louise's mouth just dropped. She couldn't believe it: she actually summoned a familiar from another universe and she thought it was just an ordinarily commoner from around here. As she started to ride the horse again, she couldn't shake the thought off her head.

"_Okay,"_ she thought, _"So I summoned a familiar from another universe, check. But I didn't get one who is powerful, skillful or beautiful! Okay, so maybe he had the strength to beat Guiche, but that's it !"_

As they were approaching the Academy, they noticed a carriage leaving the Academy. As Gohan sensed who was inside the carriage, he sensed that Siesta was in it.

"_Where is Siesta going?"_ he thought.

When they entered the Academy, Gohan got all his stuff and went to Louise's room while she went to the dinning hall. After Gohan out his stuff in Louise's room, he heard his stomach roar; Gohan only guessed that it's time to eat. As he was making his way to the kitchen, he noticed that some maids and butlers were a bit depressed for some reason. Gohan began to worry about what's going on. Once he got to the kitchen, he saw the cook and several other servants crying and mourning over something.

"Umm," Gohan said, "Is something wrong here?"

The cook looks at him and said in a furious way "What do you think?!"

As one servant calms him down, a female servant said "We just heard that Siesta was being transfer to Count Mort."

Gohan was shocked and said "Why would she do that?"

"She didn't," she said, "She was sold."

Gohan's face completely changed to a more serious way and said "You mean she was sold like that?"

"Yes," the maid said, "The headmaster told us that Siesta will be taken care of. But we all know that Count Mort is a terrible noble and just wants to…"

She just stops mid-sentence when she started to let out tears.

"What?" Gohan asked, "What is it?"

She then leans over at Gohan's ear and began to whisper something. What the maid said on his ear filled Gohan with such rage.

Meanwhile, in the office of Osmond; as the headmaster was writing his documents, he heard a loud banging on the door. When Ms. Longueville was about to answer the door, Osmond stopped her before she could reach the door.

"Don't," he said, "I don't want anymore servants coming here and telling me to bring that one maid back. It's tough that our Academy is suffering financially."

As Longueville walked away, the banging was louder than before. Just as Osmond and Ms. Longueville ignore it, the door busted open and sends the door crashing the floor. When both Longueville and Osmond had frighten expression on their faces, Gohan walked into the room all pissed off.

"Why would you do that to Siesta?!" Gohan yelled, "I heard that nobles are better than commoner, but you are all misusing your powers and exploiting these people!"

"_H-H-He just destroyed that door!" _Osmond thought, _"It's made from pure oak. There's no way an ordinary commoner could knock down that door!"_

Gohan then walked up to the desk and said "I said why would you sell Siesta to a noble?!"

Before anyone could replied, Louise and a couple of students quickly rushed to the headmaster's office. Louise's eyes widen when she saw Gohan in the office in rage. Louise quickly rushed up to him and tried to grab him out of there. When she placed her left hand on his shoulder, she quickly felt a rush of pure energy emitting from Gohan's body. It was like nothing she ever felt before in her life. She quickly put that thought to the side and quickly pulled Gohan out of the headmaster's office.

As she apologized to the headmaster, she dragged Gohan out of the office and away from the students and yelled "Why would you do such a thing?! Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Gohan broke free from Louise's grip and said "Do you have any idea what he did? He just sold Siesta to a noble like she was a property!"

Louise just replied "She's a servant. We can always replace them."

Gohan then said in a provoked way "You don't understand the value of a human being?! I can't believe you! I mean, why?!"

"Why?!" Louise said, "I'll tell you why: this Academy is low on budget and the headmaster is doing everything in his power to keep this Academy going. If that means selling every servant here, then so be it! Now let it go, otherwise you can sleep outside!"

As she said that, it gave Gohan an idea.

"Yeah," Gohan said, "You know what, I will. You can forget me coming back to the room. I rather sleep outside than to sleep near someone who all they can do is scream!"

After he said that, he just walked away from her. Not even bothering to chase after him, Louise just marched straight to her room. When Gohan turned around and saw her walking away, everything was going the way he wanted. Once Louise and every student is asleep later in the night, it would be the perfect time to fly to Siesta and rescues her from this Count Mort. From what he heard from the maid, this Mort was going to turn Siesta into his 'mistress'. This was something Gohan wasn't going to tolerate. So that was the plan.

_Later that night…_

Once every light was out and everyone was asleep, Gohan was ready to rescue Siesta. Earlier, he changed into his new set of clothes. He was a plain white shirt with long, loose ends and a V-neck, black pants and black boots. It wasn't his style, but he had to get something so that he can't comfort Louise. He had to admit it, it annoys him to be around her. When the coast was clear, he immediately rushed into the open field ready to fly to Siesta.

Before he launched himself into the air, he heard a female voice said "Gohan!"

He stopped himself and turned around to expect Louise. But instead, he saw Kirche holding the gold sword that he saw in that weapon store.

Kirche walked up to him and said "Where are you going?"

Gohan replied "I'm going to save Siesta from Count Mort."

Kirche face went pale and said "No you can't. You may be lucky to beat Guiche, but going up against Mort is far beyond you. I mean, you'll be crushed."

Gohan just said "I'll take care of him."

"What if Louise knows?" she asked.

Gohan replied "She won't know."

Kirche turns around and said in a seductive way "You know I won't tell Louise what you're doing if you promise to spend a night with me. What do you say?"

Instead, she got no reply. When she turned around, he was already gone!

"Ahhh!" Kirche said "What do I have to do to get that guy's attention!"

She let out a sigh of stress and said "Well, I gotta tell Louise about this. Not that I want to, but just to keep his safe."

_Moments later…_

"What?!" Louise screamed, "He's going to do what?!"

As Kirche uncovered her ears, she said "That's what he said."

"Hmm!" Louise said, "I can't believe he did that behind my back! I should of known of this! I am going to go after him and drag him back!"

When she got dressed and walked out, Kirche said "Do you know where to go?"

That stopped Louise half way and replied "No."

Kirche just smiled and said "I know where Count Mort is and him to get there."

Louise turned around and said "And why do you want to help out?"

Kirche just smiled and said "I just don't want my lover to get hurt. That's why I'm going to give him this."

After she said that, she boldly holds the sword in her hands. That made Louise mad!

"Now come on," Kirche said, "I just hope Tabitha doesn't mind to wake up in the middle of the night chase Gohan."

_Meanwhile with Gohan…_

As Gohan was flying through the air tracking down Siesta's ki energy, he said to himself _"Just hang in there Siesta. I am almost there!"_


	6. Gohan's New Power!

**Okay then! Here we go, another chapter. I know what you are thinking: Why would Gohan need a sword? After you read this chapter, you will see why.**

Chapter 5

As Siesta was bathing in Count Mort's royal bathing spa, she couldn't help by cry a bit. She couldn't believe that she was sold to this…vile man that she heard of. Out of all the things that she has done to the nobles, what did she do to deserve this? Somehow, the only thing that she was thinking right now was a certain familiar she met. Why was she thinking of Gohan right now? She decided to put that thought to aside as she began to get ready for Count Mort.

_At the entrance of Count Mort's mansion…_

As two guards were in front of the mansion on the lookout, someone appeared before them out of nowhere. This figure wear a plain white shirt with long, loose ends and a V-neck, black pants and black boots.

When Gohan stood up, he said in a demanding way "Where is the noble in charge?"

The two guards pointed their spears at Gohan and one of them replied "No commoner is allowed to see the count. If you want to see him, you have to get past us."

Gohan let out a sigh of frustration and said "Then you left me no other choice."

_Inside the mansion…_

Near the staircase across the doorway from the entrance was a regular height, fat man who had brown hair to his side of his head and a creepy mustache. He was wearing a purple outfit form head to toe with gold 'decorations' and had a cutlass sword in his left side of his body.

He began to laugh and said "Time for me to get 'acquainted' with that maid girl I bought."

Just as he was about to leave for his room, the door from the entrance busted in and sends a cloud of smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Mort saw two of his guards lying down on the ground with beaten expressions on their faces. When Mort was about to demand who attacked his guards and destroyed his door, Gohan stepped in with a serious expression on his face.

"Well, Well, Well," Mort said, "What do we have here? What gives a commoner the right to destroy my door and took out my guards."

He had to admit, he was impress to see a commoner destroying his door.

"Where is Siesta?" Gohan simply said, "What have you done with her?"

Mort laughed and said "Why do you care? Oh, are you her lover or something? If so, too bad, she's mine now."

Gohan gripped his fists and said in a provoked way "She is not your property! She is a human being, not an object for your pleasure! Now, I'm only going to say this once: Where is she?!"

Mort laughed and said "You have to fight me for that."

When he snapped his fingers, 20 guards appeared and surrounded Gohan with their spears pointing at him. When Gohan carefully examined every guard, Mort began to laugh hysterically.

"Face it, commoner," Mort said, "What hope do you have against me?"

_Several miles away…_

When Kirche, Tabitha and Louise were flying on Sylpheed, Louise manages to bring the dull sword that she and Gohan bought back at that weapon store. Kirche couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Louise brought that dull-looking sword while she brought the sword she got for Gohan.

"I still can't believe that he left to Count Mort's mansion!" Louise cried, "I hope he's okay, that way, I can beat him up!"

Kirche then said "Don't hurt my sweetie. I don't want him to get hurt."

Louise looked at her and said "Your sweetie?! He's my familiar! And besides, he's a commoner; since when did you started liking commoners?!"

Kirche shrugged and said "He's different, that's all."

She then looks at the sword Louise had and said "Why did you bring that dull sword anyways? We both know that he will love this one more than that."

Louise replied in a furious way "Again, why do you care?! It's not like…"

Tabitha stopped her mid-sentence and said "We're near."

The two of them looked forward and saw Mort's mansion in view.

Louise then thought _"Let's just hope that Gohan can withstand Count Mort until we get there. He might not have a chance against him."_

_Back at the mansion…_

Count Mort was eye-popping when he witness the fall of all his guards. Only 5 were remaining standing after Gohan took out almost 15 of them. As one of the guards thrust their spear at Gohan, he moved his body to aside as the spear went right past him. Gohan then got the end of the spear with his left hand and strike the guard with his right fist into the face. When the guard let go of the spear, 2 more charged at him with their spears pointing at Gohan. Just as they were about to close in, Gohan grabs the spear with his two hands and sends the spear spinning towards them in lightning speed. The spinning spear made impact with the two guards in their heads and caused them fall unconscious. Another one of the guards dropped their spear and took out their sword and started swinging at Gohan. However, Gohan was dodging the guard swings with ease. When the guard lifted their sword and was about to bring it down, Gohan delivered a powerful kick that sends the guard flying across the room and into a wall. When Gohan looked at the last guard with terror in his eyes, the guard just fainted and passes out. Now Gohan turns his intentions on Count Mort.

"_I can't believe it!"_ Mort thought,_ "How can a mere commoner bested 20 of my guards with ease?!"_

Gohan then said "Now, let me ask this again: Where is Siesta?"

Mort then drew out his sword and said "You have to beat me to get her."

When he swung his sword, he sends a power force of wind towards Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms as he took on the force of wind head on. Mort kept on swinging his sword at Gohan sending forces of wind towards him. Gohan decides to walk towards Mort while taking on this wind power. Mort then thrust his sword on the ground, releasing ice towards Gohan. As pillars of ice started to form towards Gohan, he performed back-flips until he was near the entrance. When the ice stopped a few feet away from him, Gohan then rushed towards Mort. Having enough of this, Mort pointed his sword towards Gohan and he unleashed a blast of wind and ice towards Gohan. Thinking it was another of Mort's wind magic, Gohan crossed his arms once more to take on the blast head on. However, when the blast made contact with him, Gohan began to freeze. Suddenly, ice started to form around his feet and began to move upwards. As Gohan tried to break free it was too late, the ice complete covered Gohan and prison him in a block of ice.

"HA!" Mort laughed, "That's what you get when a commoner such as yourself faces a noble like me! Now there is no one who can help you!"

Just as he said that; Louise, Kirche and Tabitha all arrived. When they saw the guards lying around and the room being partially covered in ice, they were surprised.

"Where's Gohan?" Louise asked.

Kirche then said in a frightened way "Louise, look!"

As Kirche pointed at the block of ice, the girls saw Gohan trapped in a block of ice. Louise couldn't believe that Gohan got himself trapped while trying to save Siesta.

"Why are you all doing here?" Mort asked.

Kirche replied "What have you done with him?"

Mort smiled and said "He was the one who barged in. I merely defended my home against this commoner."

Louise then said "Release him immediately!"

Mort replied "I'm afraid I can not do that. In a few minutes, he will be completely frozen and will soon die. Face it, there is no hope for him."

Kirche then raised her wand towards Gohan and said "Not if I can do anything about it."

When she was about to use her magic, there was cracks that started to appear in the block of ice. Everyone's eyes were focused on the block of ice as it started to have more cracks on it. In a matter of seconds, the block of ice was shattered. As the ice shattered, Gohan let out a loud shout that made the ice that covered him fly away from him. Everyone's mouth just dropped as Gohan stood there like nothing happen.

"I can't believe it!" Mort shouted, "My ice magic should have stopped him on tracks! How did he even do that?!"

Kirche then said "Amazing. He just broke free from his ice prison like it was nothing."

As Tabitha stood there speechless, Louise just said "Gohan…"

When Gohan turned around and saw the girls, Gohan said "Wait a minute: How did you guys get here?"

Before anyone of them could reply, Mort just shouted "I don't know how you did that, but you will not do that again!"

As he pointed his sword at Gohan, not only was he pointing his sword at him, he was also pointing his sword at the girls!

Not knowing what to do without exposing himself, Louise shouted "Gohan, catch!"

When she threw the dull-looking sword at Gohan, he caught it with his left hand and said "I told you I don't need a…"

He was interrupted when Mort said "This time, stay down for good!"

He then unleashed a blast of wind and ice towards them. Without thinking things through, Gohan just got the hilt of the swords and unsheathed the sword. All of a sudden, the mark on Gohan's right hand started to glow. When Gohan saw the glow on his right hand, the glow started to move onto the blade of his sword, covering it in a glow of white light. When the girls saw this, they couldn't believe their eyes of what they were seeing! As the blast was about to close in on them, Gohan lifted the sword into the air and when he brought it down, it sends a flash of light towards the blast, incinerating the blast and was heading towards the count. When the count jumped out of the way, the light traveled towards the other end of the room. When the light cleared, everyone's eyes couldn't believe what they saw; where Gohan was standing, the flash of light left cracks on the floor and ceiling towards the other side of the room as if it was somehow sliced in half.

Gohan looked at his sword and said in a surprised way "Wow, did I really do that?"

Louise, mouth dropped, said in a shocked way "D-D-Did I really just see that?! Please tell me that I am dreaming!"

Kirche just replied "No! I think that Gohan just use some sort of magic!"

As Tabitha stood there eyes-widen, Mort saw the destruction that Gohan left and was beginning to cower in fear. Gohan then rushed towards Count Mort in intense speed and when he got there, he pointed his sword towards him.

Knowing what Gohan could do with the sword, Mort said in a cowardly way "Okay, Okay, Okay, you can have the girl! Please let me live!"

"Okay," Gohan said, "And another thing, tell all your noble friends that if I hear anyone of you somehow mistreating commoners be sure to tell that they will have to deal with me."

When Mort agreed with Gohan, he simply fainted.

_A few minutes later…_

As Siesta was looking out the window waiting for Count Mort to arrived, she couldn't help but hear noises coming from somewhere in the mansion. Once she heard the doorknob moving, she braced herself for the worse. When the door opened and she turned around, her face was completely shocked. The person who walked into the room was none other than Gohan!

"Siesta," Gohan said, "There you are. It took me awhile to find you."

"G-G-Gohan?" Siesta said, "What are you doing here?"

Gohan replied "I heard what happen to you. So I came here as fast as I can to get you out of here. I was lucky enough to beat Count Mort for your freedom."

Siesta's eyes widen and said "You…you fought Count Mort for my freedom?"

"Of course," Gohan said, "Now let's go. We don't want Mort to wake up and change his mind."

Before he was about to take a step, Siesta rushed up to him and hugs him. When Gohan saw her face, he saw tears coming down her face. Gohan then hugs her back trying to comfort her in her time in needs.

When they look at each other in the eyes, Gohan said "Come on, Siesta. Let's get out of here."

_A few minutes later…_

When Gohan and Siesta got outside; Kirche, Louise and Tabitha were waiting for them.

"Gohan," Louise said, "Where's your horse?"

Gohan tilts his head and said "Horse?"

Louise let out a sigh of frustration and said "Don't tell me that you forgot to tie up your horse! I swear, you don't learn anything!"

Kirche just smiled and said "Come on, you can come with us on Sylpheed."

On their way back to the Academy; while Tabitha, Kirche, Louise and Gohan were sitting on the dragon normal, Siesta was holding onto Gohan's back. It would have been comfortable, but the sword that Gohan had on his back was killing the mood. A few minutes later, they all arrived back at the Academy. When everyone got off, Siesta thanked Gohan for everything he did and then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. After she walked away, Gohan saw Louise with fury in her eyes.

"I didn't know that she was going to kiss me," Gohan said, "I was just trying to…"

Before he could finish, Louise said "Do you have any idea what you just did back at the mansion?"

Gohan gave off a confused look and said "What did I do?"

Kirche replied "You just used some sort of magic with that sword."

Gohan took off the sword with his left hand and said "What, this? It's a normal sword to me. Believe when I say I don't know how I did that."

"I got to admit, that was some pretty intense stuff you gave off, partner," a voice out of nowhere said.

Startled, everyone looked around to see who talked.

The voice then said "Hey, in your hand. I'm right here."

When Gohan looked at his hand, he saw that the sword was talking!

"Hey there partner," the sword said, "Tell me, how did you do that?"

Everyone's mouth opened and Louise said "It's an enchanted sword! How is that possible?!"

The sword then said "Hey pinky, with magic, anything is possible! And by the way, the name's Derflinger."

Gohan blinked witlessly and said "Whoa, now I've seen everything."

"Hey partner," Derflinger said, "So when do you plan to do that neat trick again. I'm telling you, it was a rush!"

Before he could reply, Louise said "And let me ask this once more: How did you use magic the way you did back at the mansion?!"

Gohan then said "I told you I don't know."

He had to admit, with unimaginable power he had on his side, this ability was new to him. It was as if he was starting to obtain these abilities for a reason. But what reason would that be?

His thoughts were interrupted when Kirche said in a hurtful way "So, what am I going to do with this?"

She raised the golden sword in her hands when Derflinger said "Throw it away, that crap is fake."

Everyone just looked at Derflinger when it said "What? It's true! I've been in every battle and I can tell when a sword is a fake."

"So," Kirche said, "I paid 1000 gold piece for nothing?"

"1000 gold pieces?!" Louise asked, "The clerk told me 3000 gold pieces! What the hell?!"

Kirche said "Unlike you, I negotiated with him."

Gohan tried to calm them down by saying "Okay, Okay. Let's just calm down. How about this: I'll keep both the swords and…"

Before he could finish, Louise and Kirche both gave Gohan the angry expression.

Derflinger, who was in Gohan's hand, said "Oh boy, looks like life is going to get better!

**Wasn't that cool or what?! Didn't think that Gohan can do that, huh? Hope you enjoy that.**


	7. The Princess of Tristain!

**Sorry for the wait. Anyways, here we go!**

Chapter 6

It has been a week since Gohan's confrontation with Count Mort. Gohan, Kirche, Louise, Tabitha even Siesta kept this quiet until word came out that a commoner invaded Count Mort's mansion and attacked him and all of his guards. Luckily, Mort didn't say anything about Gohan's 'magic' and what he was after. As long as no one finds out it was Gohan, they were all relieve. However, they couldn't stop thinking about what Gohan did. No commoner could do what Gohan had done that night. That is why Louise was doing everything she could do to get Gohan to do his 'magic'. But no matter how hard she tried, her plan didn't work. Gohan is just glad that he hasn't revealed himself. But all of that is about to change.

In the afternoon, as Gohan was walking outside, Louise appeared out of nowhere and said "Hurry up and get your sword. I want you to continue your sword training."

With this sudden information, Gohan asked "Why is that?"

Louise replied "For the yearly familiar exhibition. Every second year students must show off their familiar's skills. Since I'm stuck with you, the only thing you can do is just swing that sword of yours around."

She then said "That is why I want you to do that magic you performed on Mort last week. That way, everyone will know that I am not a Zero!"

"But Louise," Gohan said, "What I did was just a one time deal. I don't know what I did or how to do it again."

"You better!" Louise cried, "Otherwise, I can't…"

She was then interrupted when a student shouted "The princess is coming!"

Louise eyes just widen when she heard that. Gohan saw her face completely change from determination to being worried. When every student rushed to the entrance road, Gohan and Louise followed. All Gohan could see was a carriage being pulled by four white horses. When the carriage stopped half-way, the driver got out of the seat and opened the door. When he opened it, a young girl exited the carriage. She had straight, short purple hair with green eyes and was wearing a white elegant dress with a purple cape, white heels and a silver tiara with a green diamond in the center. Gohan was just breath-taken when he saw her beauty; he had never seen anyone that beautiful before in his life. When he looked back at Louise, her face was looking away as if she was ashamed.

When the princess walked up to the Headmaster in the entrance, he said "Princess Henrietta, it is a true honor to have you here."

Henrietta replied "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I do sure you enjoy your stay until tomorrow's familiar exhibition," Osmond said.

Once the princess entered the Academy, everyone then reported to their classes. Gohan followed Louise to her class as usual. When class was about to start, Kirche began to flirt with Gohan until Louise gave the both of them her angry look as they were saying to stop.

When they heard the door open, they saw Colbert walk into the classroom and said "Good morning everyone. Today, we are going to talk about the elements of magic. Can anyone of you tell me what those elements are?"

A random student said "The four basic elements are fire, earth, wind and water."

"Correct," Colbert said, "And can anyone else tell me the ranks that each noble can achieve?"

Montmorency stood up and said "If a person can use one element, they are a dot. If they can use two, they are a line. Three, they are a triangle. And lastly, if they can use all four elements, they are a square."

Colbert then said "Correct. And for some of you who can use one element, it's not to be ashamed of."

Kirche then spoke up "Mr. Colbert, sorry to say this: but we all know that there is only one person in this room who can't even master one element."

Every then narrowed their eyes on Louise. When Gohan saw this, he just felt sorry for Louise; being the lowest student in this Academy must really be tough for her.

"Yes," Colbert said, "Anyways, back to the subject…"

_After the class ended…_

As Louise and Gohan were walking down the hallway, Gohan looks at Louise and asked "Hey, Louise. Can I ask you something?"

Louise replied "What is it? Is it about what happen in class? If so…"

"No, No, No," Gohan said, "I want to know why you turn away from the princess."

Louise just stood quiet and said "I don't know what you are talking about."

Gohan said "But Louise…"

She then said in a provoked way "I said I don't know what you are talking about! Now go get your sword and get to work!"

After she said that, she just walked away. A few moments later, Gohan was in the garden where no one could see him with Derflinger in his hands trying to do what he did. But no matter how hard he tried, nothing happened.

"Hey partner," Derflinger said, "Having a little trouble?"

Gohan replied "Yeah, I can't seem to do that power I did back at Mort's mansion."

Derflinger then said "I mean with that Louise girl."

Gohan was then startled and said "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, how can you put up with her?" Derflinger asked, "She's been pushing you, harassing you and shouting at you for every crap you do wrong. If I were you, I would slap that tramp across her face."

"Hey!" Gohan said, "That's not nice to say. I mean, sure she's mean. But I don't see how she is a bad person."

Derflinger then said "The girl makes you sleep on a stack of hay, feeds you little food and makes you do her chores. Face it partner, she has no respect for you."

There was a moment of silence when Gohan said "That may also be true. But like I said, she doesn't seem all that bad. I've seen people far worse and she's been nice."

"More like 1% nice," Derflinger said.

Gohan chuckled and said "Better than nothing."

Suddenly, there was a loud roar that echoed through the Academy.

"What the hell was that?!" Derflinger said in a frighten way, "Was it a monster?! A giant?! Maybe it was one of those familiars that…"

Before Derflinger could finish, Gohan laughed and said "Actually, it was me. I'm hungry."

"Damn boy!" Derflinger said, "Has that brat been feeding you or not?!"

"No," Gohan said, "I am just hungry, that's all. Let's go to the kitchen to see if there are any leftovers!"

When Gohan left, unknown to him, Louise listen to the entire conversation. She just came by to see if Gohan was practicing and heard him talking with Derflinger. She hid herself from them as the two talked about her. Even though Louise felt heart-broken of what Derflinger said, but she was surprised of what Gohan replied. Instead of agreeing with the sword, Gohan simply said positive things about her. No one has ever said anything about her since she first came to the Academy. This made Louise think about Gohan more. Maybe there is more to him than she realizes.

_Later that night…_

As Gohan and Louise were getting ready for bed, Louise looked at him and said "Gohan…"

Gohan replied "Yeah, Louise?"

She said "I heard you and Derflinger talking about me."

Both Gohan and Derflinger were shocked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Derflinger shouted, "WE'VE BEEN FIGURED OUT! QUICK, LETS RUN OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS WE CAN! WE'LL GET NEW IDENTITIES AND MOVE SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM HER SO THAT…"

"I was talking to Gohan!" Louise shouted, "Not to you, you sword-swinging asshole!"

She then said in a calming way "I…I think I should apologize to you."

"Louise," Gohan said, "You don't have to…"

Derflinger then said "No, No, No. Savor this moment, partner. This is the first time I see a noble apologizing to a commoner."

"I swear," Louise said, "I will…"

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. When Gohan opened the door, a figure rushed into the room wearing a brown coat. As soon as Gohan closed the door, the figure removed their hood. The figure was revealed to be Princess Henrietta!

"Princess!" Gohan said, "What are you…"

Before anything could happen, Henrietta rushed up to Louise and hugged her. When Gohan looked closer to the princess's face, he could see little tear drops near her eyes.

When they parted, Henrietta said "Louise, it has been awhile."

Louise quickly kneeled before her and said "Your highness, it is an honor for you to come."

"Louise," Henrietta said, "You don't need to do that. We're friends, remember?"

As Louise got up, Gohan said in a surprised way "You are friends with the princess?!"

"Huh," Derflinger said, "Did not honestly see that."

"Why yes," Henrietta said, "And you must be Louise's familiar. I heard all about your actions at Mort's mansion."

Gohan just sweat-drop when he heard her say that.

Henrietta laughed and said "Don't worry. I actually admire what you did. No commoner could ever do what you did."

"Princess…" Louise said.

Henrietta then said "I am sorry Louise, but I have to go. My guards will start panicking when they find out I am missing."

She hugs her one more time and said "It's really good to you again, friend."

After she said that, she left the room.

There was a moment of silence when Derflinger said "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "When did you become friends with the princess?"

Louise stood there when she said "We were childhood friends. My family would go and visit the royal family. While there, I befriended the princess and we use to play together. When I got accepted into the Academy, I stopped seeing her."

"Wow," Gohan said, "That must've been hard."

Louise then said "I hoped to summon a familiar to impress her. For her to see that I…"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Derflinger interrupted, "You mean to tell me that you've been working Gohan here this whole time just so that you can impress the princess?"

When Louise nodded, Derflinger said "Well partner, you're screwed."

"What?!" Gohan said, "Why is that?"

Derflinger said "If you couldn't do that trick you did last week, then the only thing you do best is cleaning this girl's panties. And no one wants to see that!"

The both of them immediately blushed and Louise cried "Just shut up!"

Derflinger then said "By the way, you haven't finished finishing apologizing."

Louise then said "Forget that! If you don't do anything impressive by tomorrow, you can forget about sleeping in my room!"

When she turned off the candle and got into her bed, she yelled "Good night!"

Once she was passed out, Derflinger whispered "I take it back, it looks like you won't get that apologized after all."

"Yeah," Gohan said, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't look at me," Derflinger said, "Now get some sleep, you have to continue your training."

Gohan just sigh and said "Fine, good night."

After he said that, Gohan fell to sleep. What Gohan doesn't know, tomorrow will all change for everyone in Tristan.

**I know that chapter was short, but it will get better, I promise. Please Review!**


	8. The Robbery!

**Before this chapter starts let me say a few things:**

**1) In know that Gohan is the grandson of the Ox King, but I fogot about it and it didn't occur to me to mention that. If this concerns you, I am sorry for that.**

**2) I am not going to use the rocket launcher or the WWII aircraft form the series "Familiar of Zero" in case you were wondering. Instead, I am going to do something different and hope you still like it.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 7

The next day, every student was ready to present their familiars to Henrietta. However, only one person was worried about their familiar not demonstrating any talent. That's right; Louise was worried that she might not impress the princess with Gohan doing nothing. Her only hope was for Gohan to do his 'magic'. But that will never happen. As students were going on stage and having their familiars perform, Gohan, with the help of his trusty partner Derflinger, was thinking of ideas on what to do. Suddenly, he got an idea, but he needed help to pull this off. When Kirche was on stage with her familiar, Gohan left Louise's side for a minute and was looking around for Guiche. When he found him, Guiche flinched and was pleading for his life.

Gohan just chuckled and said to him "Guiche relax. I need your help."

Guiche was confused and asked "Why do you need my help?"

Derflinger then said "Or else he will sabotage your act and will haunt you for the rest of you school year."

"Seems reasonable," Guiche quickly replied, "What do you need?"

Gohan said "Remember when you made those armors appear when we first meet?"

"You mean my Golem Valkyrie?" Guiche asked, ""Yeah, what about it?"

Gohan then said "Is it possible to make something bigger?"

Guiche thought really hard and said "The only thing that I could make that big is an Earth Golem. But it will take time to create."

"How long?" Gohan asked.

Guiche replied "I don't know. Oh, I'm up. I'll see what I can do."

After he said that, he went to the stage with his familiar. Louise saw Gohan talking to Guiche and wanted some answers.

"Why were you talking to Guiche?" she asked.

Gohan replied "I was just asking him for help. I needed him to create something bigger than those armors he created when we fought."

Louise was surprised and asked "Why do you wan him to do that?"

Gohan said "For my act."

Louise was now excited and said "Have you already perfected your magic?"

Gohan simply replied "No."

"Then what are you going to do?" Louise asked.

Gohan said "You'll see."

After endless performances, Louise was the last student to show off her familiar. When she got up on stage with Gohan, everyone sat in their seats quickly. Louise looked around and saw everyone, including Henrietta, all looking at her with anticipation.

She finally spoke up by saying "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. And my familiar is…"

She was hesitant for a moment until she said "My familiar is…"

Everyone was waiting for Louise to say something until she said "My familiar is a commoner!"

There was a moment of silence when everyone started to burst in laughter. There was only one person who wasn't part of jester, Princess Henrietta wasn't happy of what she was seeing. As everyone continued with their laughter, Louise started to become frustrated and ran off the stage. Only Gohan was left on stage all alone, but soon left to chase after Louise.

Once he found her, he stopped her and said "Louise, there you are. Why did you run off like that?"

Louise then shouted "Because I am a failure! No matter what I do or how I do it, I always screw up! They're right, I'm nothing more than a zero!"

Derflinger then said "And it's about time you admit it!"

Before Louise was about to shout at him, there was a massive earthquake that shook the ground. All of a sudden, a giant Earth Golem appeared a few yards away from them and started to smash on the side of the castle.

"What is that?" Gohan asked.

Louise replied "That's an Earth Golem."

"Huh," Gohan said, "Looks like Guiche manage to do it."

Louise then said "I don't think Guiche created that Golem."

Before Gohan could ask, Louise pointed at the figure that was standing on the Golem's left shoulder. The figure was wearing a dark green cape with a hood that covered their faces and making blouse, pants and boot. This figure was known as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

"No way," Louise said, "That's Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt!"

Gohan was confused and said "Who is that?"

Louise shouted "She is a thief that uses magic to steal ancient artifacts and then sells them!"

Fouquet saw Louise and said "My, what have we here. Now we don't want any witnesses do we?"

All of a sudden, the golem swung its left fist towards Gohan and Louise but Gohan manages to pick up Louise in his arms and leaped away from the impact.

When Gohan put her down, he said "Louise, go get some help. I'll try to distract this thing."

Louise's face went pale and said "Gohan, you expect to fight that thing?!"

Derflinger said "Hey tramp, my partner is trying to help you out here! You can at least acknowledge that!"

"Louise," Gohan said, "I don't want you to get hurt here. I want you to…"

But his sentence was cut short when the golem whacked Gohan with its right hand and sends Gohan flying over the walls of the Academy! As Louise was heartbroken at what she saw, the golem grabbed her with its left hand.

When the golem brought Louise near its face, Fouquet laughed and said "Where do you think you're going?"

As Louise was struggling to get out, Fouquet continues by saying "It's too bad that I have to kill you. I was hoping this was an in and out job, but now you have to die."

As the golem was squeezing Louise, she forced to take out her right hand with her wand and point it towards Fouquet. She began to chant her words and when she finished saying her words, there was a huge explosion on the surface of the castle itself. Fouquet just laughed at the fact that Louise missed. Suddenly, Fouquet heard cracking noises near the walls and saw that there were a few cracks on it.

"_This girl just made a crack on the wall," _Fouquet thought, _"I thought only a square mage could destroy the barrier. No matter, now I can get what I came for."_

When then flicked her finger, the golem used its right hand to smash through the cracked wall, causing it to make a hole. Louise was stunned to see what was going on when Fouquet dashed through the wall. Moments later, she came back out with a small metal blue box that had gold edges.

"I appreciate the help," Fouquet said, "But like I said before, I have to kill you. I'll take my leave while my golem finishes you off, tatty bye."

And with that, she disappeared into the distance. As Louise was heartbroken of letting Fouquet run away with something she stole, Louise felt a tightening sensation through her body. When the golem was squeezing her, Louise knew this was the end and blamed herself for letting Gohan die. Before the golem was about to kill her on the spot, there was a huge explosion that destroyed the golem's left arm causing it to let go of Louise. As Louise was falling to the ground, out of nowhere, someone catch her fall and was somehow flying away. When her vision was normal, she saw that Gohan saved her.

As Gohan saved Louise, he looked at the golem and thought _"Oh wow, that thing got me by surprised. I didn't see that one coming."_

"Um, Gohan," Louise said in a surprised way.

Gohan looked at her and said "What is it?"

There was a moment of silence when she said "Are…we flying?"

Gohan was now worried. When he looked down, he saw that they were still floating in mid-air. Being distracted by the golem, Gohan didn't realize that he was still flying in the air.

Derflinger then said "Whoa! Partner, are you really flying?!"

As Gohan remained silent, he knew that his cover was blown. In the distance, the golem was regenerating it left arm and started to walk towards Gohan and Louise. Gohan seeing this, he immediately landed on the ground and let Louise go.

"Wait here," Gohan firmly said as he flew towards the golem.

When the golem threw its right fist, Gohan counters it with his right fist. When the two fists impact each other, the golem's fist began to crumble away. In a matter of seconds, the golem regenerated its right hand again. Gohan then started to punch the golem in many directions, destroying everything he hits. When he stopped, the golem started to regenerate in places Gohan damaged.

Trying to think of something, Louise shouted "Gohan! Go for the head."

Gohan looked back and asked "The head?"

All of a sudden, the golem swung its left palm onto Gohan. Luckily, Gohan caught it, but he was being forced to the ground. When he tried to get up, the golem was applying more pressure towards him.

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me!"_ Gohan thought,_ "What can I do?!"_

When Louise was about to say something, Gohan's hands started to glow. Louise was amazed of what she was witnessing!

"_Ah, screw it!"_ Gohan thought.

With one shout, Gohan release a massive wave of blue energy from his hands, incinerating the golem piece by piece. When the light dimmed, the golem was completely destroyed. When he turned to see Louise, his mouth completely dropped. Not only Louise saw Gohan's powers, but also the ENTIRE school and the princess witness this recent event. Everyone's mouth literally dropped to the ground when they saw Gohan's performance.

"Did you see that?!"

"Did Louise's familiar use magic without a wand?!"

"A commoner using magic?! I've never seen that!"

Different comments started to come out of students and the other staff. Siesta was above all shocked to see Gohan using some form a magic. Her eyes just let up in tears to know that Gohan had lied to her about being a commoner the whole time and rushed out of the scene.

As Gohan stood there speechless, Oswald rushed in and said "What happened?"

Louise replied "Fouquet stole something and ran off."

Hearing this, Gohan scan the area to see if he can find this Fouquet, but he couldn't.

When Oswald saw the hole on the wall, he said "This is bad. It looks like she stole something from the treasury. I want to know what she stole."

He then looked at Louise and Gohan and said "You two, follow me to my office."

As Gohan was a bit worried, Louise was furious with him for not telling her he had all this magic in him. As the two of them followed Oswald, Kirche and Tabitha couldn't help but also follow them. Kirche was more turned on when she saw Gohan taking out that golem by himself. As for Tabitha, she couldn't help but to learn more about what Gohan really is.

Moments later, as the four of them entered Oswald's office with the rest of the staff; he said "This is bad. It appears that Fouquet stole one of the most powerful artifacts that this school was holding."

There was a brief moment of silence when he said "She took the Gauntlet of the Gandalfr."

As the three students gasp, Gohan tilts his head and said "Why would she take a gauntlet? I mean, why an armor glove?"

Louise just smacked Gohan's head and said "It's a big deal! Whoever wears that glove can tap in into their hidden magic! Now that she has it, she can use it to unlock her hidden potential!"

"Or worse," Kirche said, "She could sell it to the highest buyer."

Everyone was silent when Kirche said "Too soon?"

Oswald then said "No matter what, we have to arrest her and retrieve that artifact. And the only witnesses are Louise and her familiar."

He then said "Tell me, is there anything that she might took, Ms. Vallière?"

Louise just shook her head and Oswald said "Then we have to track down Fouquet. Do we have any volunteer?"

No one bothered to volunteer for the task at hand. Louise, feeling like it was her fault, was about to raise her wand when someone raised their hand. They all saw that Gohan wanted to volunteer to find Fouquet.

"Sir," Gohan said in a serious tone, "I'll find this Fouquet person and bring her here along with this glove."

Everyone was surprised of Gohan's sudden action. They expected one of the staff, but a commoner? No, they all realize that Gohan was no commoner from his earlier actions.

Suddenly, Louise raised her wand and said "No way I'm letting you go that easily. This was my fault and I should be the one to fix it."

Before anyone could ask her what she meant, Kirche then raised her wand.

As everyone looked at her, she said "I can't help it. I just don't want to see my lover get hurt."

When Gohan blushed and Louise about to yell at her, Tabitha raised her wand. Everyone, especially Kirche, was a bit surprised that Tabitha agreed to come along.

"Tabitha," Kirche said

"It is settled then," Oswald said, "The four of you will go after Fouquet and bring back the Gauntlet of the Gandalfr."

Suddenly, a voice behind them said "And I know where she is."

When they looked back, they saw Ms. Longueville standing in the doorway.

"She is located just outside the forest," she said, "If we hurry, then we can catch her."

"Alright then," Gohan said, "Let's hurry and catch her."

After Gohan said that; he, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and Ms. Longueville were off to track down Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

**I hope you liked how Gohan reveals himself. Please review!**


	9. Author's Note

Attention all readers, I have an announcement:

**I am sorry to announce that this story will be put on hold for now. I have other story ideas that I am starting to write without finishing this one. But don't worry, when I have time to do so, I will be continuing updating more chapters. Sorry for update. = (**

**Sincerely, Dario Soto.**


End file.
